dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik
Overview Erik is a male lion and the leader of the former Light Riders. He was one of the first lions to befriend hyenas. Basic Information Erik is a male lion. He has a white pelt and large golden eyes. Personality Erik is intelligent, level headed and adventurous. He is up to most challenge and quite determined to achieve his goal. Erik is optimistic, upbeat and stubborn. He cares deeply about his friends and family, and will protect them at all costs. He values groups and friendships, and wants the Light Riders to be tight-knit and be friends to one another. He is courageous and always eager to try out new things, though can also usually looks at things rationally. However, he could also be broken under traumatic situation, especially if his best friends were involved. History Erik was born to Rokun and Xi Luka, as the prince of Narjotic Lands. Since he was a young cub, the war between lions and hyenas continued on, and his parents, especially mother, wanted to train him became a hyena killer. Despite their efforts, though, when Erik was older, he went out exploring with his best friends, Benvolio and Lenox, and befriended Hadhi, the heiress of his pride's worst enemy: The Southern Clan. They agreed to start the group of Light Riders, promoting peace between all animals and fight against the Dark Riders and Guardians. His actions angered Xi Luka and his brother, Edmont, as she disowned him and joined the Guardians. His father, Rokun, on the other hand, supported him, and took in the hyenas into the pride. Later on, Xi Luka and her friend, Mahiri, started the Dark Age, beginning capturing animals into a castle to torture them. They happened to get Hadhi, faked her death. Erik was devastated about it, and he became upset while depressive. He abandoned the thought of peace altogether, disbanded the Light Riders and escaped his homeland. He traveled around lands for a bit until settling himself down in the Narando Lands, where his uncle was the king of. Erik stayed there for quite some time, before encountering Msonge. The two eventually decided to go out, finding Hadhi's mother, Shujaa, and returned to the Narjotic Lands. Erik discovered Hadhi was alive all the time, and his best friend, Lenox had taken on his role to continue leading the Light Riders. It sparks his hope back on, and he rejoined the Light Riders, continuing his fight of peace since then. During the new generation, Erik committed himself to help the new Light Riders, guiding them to continue fighting for peace, while contributing to his pride as much as possible. Relationships Family Rokun - Father Xi Luka - Mother Edmont - Brother Hadhi - Adoptive Sister Taraja - Adoptive Sister Msonge - Adoptive Brother Christine - Mate Ai Casso - Son Lenina - Daughter Hugo - Son Jacques Lena - Daughter Gustave - Son Victor - Son Friends Benvolio Lenox Renoir - Dragon Other Nebula - Worst Enemy Fleck - Worst Enemy Affiliations Erik is a member of The Light Riders. Erik is the general of The Narjotic Pride. Erik is one of the co-leaders of The Chinku Clan. Power Erik has the power of Electricity. His superpower is to cover the ground in electricity except for where the killer stands, while he uses half of it to attack, and turns the other half into a dragon to electrocute them. His superpower is activated by the deaths of Rokun, Xi Luka, Hadhi, Benvolio, Lenox, Rayne, Yap, Edmont, Christine, Linus, Sabina, Msonge, Taraja, Amanda, Alice, Edward, Max, Shrana, Sabincer, Kuatia, Awali, Casper, Ai Casso, Lenina, Jacques Lena, Hugo, Gustave, Victor, Fleck, Raphael, Sirgio, Asher, Dororo, Graisha, Canlin, Cosette, Halisi, Hasira, Busara, Ushia, Poseidon, Baxi La, Victoria, Grace, Fumo, Shira, Ramin, Kururu, Tygs, Renoir, or anyone else in the Narjotic and Narando Lands. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lions Category:Light Riders Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Narjotic Pride Category:Alive Category:The Light Riders Category:Generals Category:Chinku Clan